Student Exchange
by Lady Elysabyth
Summary: Follow Ericka on her journey as an Exchange Student at Hogwarts. Deleted are Redone because of negetive feedback. This was started before HBP and will finish as if HBP doesnt exsist. R&R no flames
1. The Train

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and any affliated characters, places, etc. I own Ericka Bennett and Her storyw/o what Ms. Rowling owns

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOME CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER, I AM WRITING MY CHARACTERS THE WAY I WANT. ****NO ONE IS MAKING ANYONE READ THIS STORY, IF YOU READ IT THAT IS YOUR CHOICE, ****BUT IF YOU DO, DON'T EMAIL OR REVIEW PARAGRAPHS BITCHING ABOUT IT!**

**THIS IS YOUR WARNING**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS HELPFUL, BUT BITCHING ME OUT ISNT!**

Written between 3 am and 5 am so forgive me!

* * *

Ericka Bennett took one last look at the picture of all of her friends waving good-bye to her, and then shoved it into her bag. She couldn't believe she'd been chosen as one of the exchange students. She finally had her chance to see the world. 

She missed the States, her school, and her friends. She had promised to write as often as she could, but things would be different for her; her entire 6th year was in a new school and a new country.

The taxi pulled up to Kings Cross Station and she got out. The driver put her trunk on a cart and she paid him. Ericka smiled and started to push her cart. She pulled her ticket out of the pocket of her baby blue, super-low-rise jeans and looked at it.

"Hmm, Platform 9 ¾ must be like Platform 2 ½ back home…"

Ericka found the barrier quickly and walked through it.

"Well I better get on and try to find an empty compartment," she thought to herself.

She walked onto the train and entered the first empty compartment she could find. She settled her things and pulled out some parchment, a quill, and some ink; fully intent on writing to all of her friends. Ericka wrote:

_Hey Everyone!_

_I'm on the train waiting to get to my new school! I totally miss you guys but I'm ready for the adventure of my lifetime! Write back soon! And I'll write more_

_I love and miss you guys,_

Ka 

Suddenly the door of her compartment swung open and Ericka found herself face to face with a blonde boy.

"Hmm, he's kinda cute," she thought and smiled to herself.

"What's do you thinks so funny?" the boy snapped.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"What the? What's with the accent?"

"I'm an exchange student from..."

"You a pureblood?"

"Of course."

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said watching her carefully.

"I'm Ericka Bennett, called Ka. What year are you?"

"Sixth."

"We're in the same year." Ericka pulled the bandana of her head and unleashed a wild mess of blonde hair with red streaks.

"Turn around and close your eyes I have to change into my school uniform.

"How about I just leave instead."

"Shut up and just do something."

Draco turned walked out slamming the door behind him.

Ka pulled her skirt over her pants, careful to not catch any of the American pins (A/N: pins that represented America) that she'd attached to the skirt to catch on her pants, then pulled her pants off. After that she pulled off her black shirt that said "People Like You Are The Reason People Like Me Need Medication." And pulled on the rest of herAmericanized uniform.

Ka smiled to herself, as she thought about how exciting this new year would be.

The rest of the trip had flown by quickly for Ka until the train lurched to a stop.

"Well I guess it's time for me to join the rest of the school."


	2. The Feast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOME CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER, I AM WRITING MY CHARACTERS THE WAY I WANT. NO ONE IS MAKING ANYONE READ THIS STORY, IF YOU READ IT THAT IS YOUR CHOICE, BUT IF YOU READ IT DON'T EMAIL OR REVIEW PARAGRAPHS BITCHING ABOUT IT**

**THIS IS YOUR WARNING**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS HELPFUL, BUT BITCHING ME OUT ISNT!**

* * *

Ka walked off the train and looked around at the other students. She spotted an extremely large man calling for First years and she saw the older students getting into carriages. She saw Draco and walked over to him. 

"Hey Draco, do you know where I'm suppose to go?"

"Yea, during the prefect meeting we were told that the exchange students are suppose to ride in the carriages with the rest of us and when we get a professor will meet you and explain more."

"Yea thanks, mind if I ride with you?"

"Yes, I mind."

Ka smiled and followed him onto a carriage. Two thug-like boys climbed in after her.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. My…"

"Minions," Ericka cut in.

"Why are you here again?" He asked.

"To annoy the hell out of you and it's working."

The carriage rocked forward and started moving.

"So, how is this school anyway?"

"Well, most of it is a joke, but Slytherin and Potions are fine."

"This is going to be an interesting year."

The rest of the trip Ka sat silently half-listening to what Draco was telling Crabbe and Goyle about his summer.

When the carriage stopped Ka jumped out of the carriage and looked around.

"Exchange Students, Come this way," said a young brunette woman.

Ka turned to Draco, "Thanks, be seeing you."

Ka took off towards the woman.

After about 10 minutes a group of 8 students,all of their uniforms sporting pinsrepresentingeach of their own countries,were gathered around the young woman.

"Welcome, I'm Professor Zyber, I'm an Exchange Teacher. Each of you will be spending about a quarter of the year in each house, but there will be a common room especially for the Exchanges. Now follow me to the Great Hall so your First Houses can be announced."

The 8 students followed her straight into the Great Hall and up to in front of the professors' table.

A man stood up.

"Welcome, I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore," he said to the Exchange Students.

Then addressing the entire room.

"Welcome, this year we are hosting some exchange students. And so that they get a great experience I expect each and every one of you to treat each and every one of them courteously. Now each of them will spend one quarter of the year in each of the houses. I want to split them up now. Professor McGonagall..."

Professor McGonagall unrolled a bit of parchment.

"The two students who will go into Gryffindor first will be: Desaray Sparker, a Third Year from France, and Leon Delaney, a Seventh year from Canada."

Two of the students walked over to the cheering table.

"The two students Ravenclaw will welcome are: Stephen Weiwer, a Fifth year from Germany, and Celia Ruiz, a Second year from Mexico."

Two more students walked over to the second cheering table.

"The two students Hufflepuff will house are:TaaviSuhonena Fourth year from Finland, and Josephine Rosa, a Sixth Year from Spain."

Those two students walked to the third table.

"And last but not least the two near Slytherins are: Ericka Bennett, a Sixth year from the USA and Tomas Vilkas, a Fifth year from Lithuania."

Ka looked at the boy next to her and the last table. She spotted Draco, smiled at him, and walked over and sat next to him.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem, now the prefects from each house are expected to pay special attention to our new exchanges. And the First Years shall be brought in now."

Ka spaced out for the first years sorting,thinking about how things would be back in the States. When the food appeared she didn't even notice.

"Hey Ka, you there?"

"Huh, oh, yea, sorry, what?"

"Wake up. You gonna eat?"

"Nah, not hungry, plus its tradition not to eat the first night."

"Tradition? Back at your school?"

"Yea, back in the States. So you got a girlfriend?"

The girl on the other side of Draco butted in.

"Yes he does, and her name is Pansy and I'm her."

"Correctly you would say I'm she, at least in America," Ka said, "Well better hang on tight to your guy there are new girls here now."

Pansy glared at Ka.

"By the way, I'm Ka, short for Ericka, nice to meet you," Ka said cockily.

Draco just threw his head back and laughed.


	3. Her First Night

A/N: If you are reading this and have not re-read the first two chapters, I'd say re-read, I have changed some of the story. Feel Free to Stop reading any time you want.

* * *

At the end of the feast, after the food had all disappeared, Dumbledore stood up again.

"All students should now report to their houses…Prefects escort, Tomorrow morning Schedules will be handed out. Good night!"

All of the students stood up and started to head out of the Great Hall.

Ka started to follow Draco, Pansy hanging on him, trying to make sure everyone could tell they were a couple.

"My god what an insecure young lady," Ka thought to herself watching Pansy.

Ka looked around the Great Hall and spotted a red head boy leading the Gryffindors.

"Hey Draco, who's that?"

"That's Weasel-bee, Potty's follower."

"Pureblood? Cuz he's kinda cute."

"Yea but poor as hell, and hangs with filthy little mudbloods."

The Slytherins reached their common room.

"Serpents." Draco says, "Remember that it's our current password."

Draco walked into the Common room followed by Pansy.

After a few people Ka finally walked in.

She was amazed at what she saw, everything was ritzy looking and beautiful to her. She looked around for Draco. After about a minute she spotted him talking to a group of students with Pansy hanging on him. She sauntered over to Draco.

In a cutesy tone, "Draco, Dumpledore said that prefects have to show special attention to the Exchange students, so do you mind taking me on a private tour of the Slytherin Area?"

Pansy glared at her.

Draco laughed.

"But Draco," Pansy whined.

Pansy stormed up to her room. As soon as she left Ka started laughing.

"I love doing that. Don't think I'm normally a bitch I just enjoy pissing off annoying girls like her, I can't see how you could date her, but I'm sure she has plenty of good qualities, not."

Draco laughed, "so do you want that tour or not?"

Ka smiled, "Sure why not, but I have to take a rain check, lots of letters to write."

Draco glared at Ka as she walked away.

Ka walked down a hall until she came to a door labeled, "Exchange Students."

She opened the door and walked in. The room was plain; one four-poster bed with green drapes, a nightstand, her two bags, her owl's cage, and her chest.

"Wow plain-much," she said quietly to herself.

Ka grabbed her smaller bag and pulled out all of the posters and pictures.

"Well since I apparently have the room to myself I might as well do what I want."

She commenced putting all of her posters; some magic some muggle, up around the room. Then she put her pictures of all her friends scatter around the room. Lastly, she put the picture of her parents and on the nightstand.

"Well, I guess that's enough for tonight, nothing interesting happens on the second day, I'll write tomorrow."

Ka changed into her nightdress and proceeded to go to sleep.


	4. Breakfast Time Fun

Ka had awakened the next day, as the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon, eager for excitement. She rose quickly and changed into her now plain uniform; the pins having been removed the previous night, and noticed her schedule resting on her trunk. She picked it up, and saw that she had a special class for Exchange Student's every Tuesday and Thursday with Professor Zyber. Ka studied the rest of her schedule and shoved it into her pocket. She quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then walked to the Slytherin Common Room.

When Ka got there she looked around, not many people were there, and no one she recognized.

"Guess I'll head for the Great Hall," She thought to herself.

Ka followed the path that she had taken the night before but in reverse. She saw a couple more students, who she didn't recognize, and someone she thought was a professor.

When Ka got to the Great Hall she spotted the red headed boy from the end of the feast the previous night. He was with another boy and a girl. She walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm…" She started.

"Ericka Bennett, American," The girl cut in.

"Yes, how did you know? Did you memorize everyone last night?"

"I'm a prefect."

"Don't let that fool you," the red-haired boy said, "She's really just a know-it-all."

"Ron!" The girl said, and then turning to Ka, "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, the other Gryffindor Prefect, and this is Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?" A look of comprehension appeared on Ka's face," Potty, now I understand. By the way I'm called Ka."

"Did you just say Potty?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, when I talked to Draco he mentioned something about Potty and I couldn't figure out what he was talking about, but now I know."

"You're hanging out with Malfoy?" Ron asked in disgust.

"No not really, I'm not really hanging out with anyone."

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, exchange looks of ideas with each of them.

"Weasley you said?" Ka turned to Ron, "Any relation to a Tracy Weasley in America?"

"Um, err…well…" Ron said.

"Hey Ginny, come here," Hermione called to a girl with the exact same hair color as Ron.

Ginny walked over.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You know more about your relatives than Ron, any American relations by the name of Tracy?"

"Yea she's our distant cousin, why?"

"Tracy is one of my best friends," Ka smiled, "I'm Ka by the way."

"Hi, I'm Ginny. See you guys."

Ginny walked back over to the group of students she was talking to.

"Well I guess I'm going to go eat, see ya laters." Ka walked away from the Trio, heading for the Slytherin Table.

She grabbed an apple off the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ka pulled her Schedule out of her pocket.

"My first class doesn't start for another hour," she thought to herself, "what should I do?"

She was reading her Schedule and walking, not paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone; she looked up and there stood Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" She asked putting her schedule back into her pocket, "Why'd you bump into me?"

"What are you talking about, if you didn't notice YOU bumped into ME." he said irritated.

She laughed, "Whatever you know you bumped into me."

She turned around and headed back to the Great Hall. She saw Draco following her so she headed back to the Gryffindor table, near Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Quietly, she said, "I'm trying to piss Draco off so just go along with me."

Ron started laughing and Hermione glared at him.

"So you're using us?" she asked Ka.

"Well I figured Ron hates him so I might as well."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So are there any cute single guys around her?" Ka asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed and her eyes went quickly to Ron and back.

Ka just looked at Hermione and then at Ron and back to Hermione. She started laughing.

"So do you guys want to show me around Hogwarts?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other.


End file.
